Ninja's Of The Caribbean
by Senshi-hime
Summary: Haruno is the captain of a pirate ship red bandanna and all,asuma is a british man who hate’s pirate’s,but how is it that he found love in a pirate and she found love in the british man who rules over the land no not a king I think it’s like elizabith’s d


ninjas of the Caribbean

Summery:Sakura Haruno is the captain of a pirate ship red bandanna and all,minato is a british man who hate's pirate's,but how is it that he found love in a pirate and she found love in the very same british man who rules over the land(no not a king I think it's like elizabith's dad) with just one look before she jumped off the peer!oh and they meet again and again (couple part/one shot)

Pairing:minato and sakura

Sakura's description:a red bandanna,wait length pink hair, big loop earings ,a white pirate shirt (you like the ones with sleeves that are puffy) with a blach stiched up vest a pair of black ninja pant's and pirate boot's ,two swords and two guns oh yeah lets not forget the skull tattoo on her lower back of she has bangs and normal sized forhead and a mole that was (NOT STICKING OUT) under her right eye (like a brat doll with a mole under the eye my sister plays with dolls okay)and had tan skin

Minato's description: what the men wore in pirates of the Caribbean except for the wig NO WIGS

Disclaimer I own nothing

Minato namikaze glanced around he had heard that there was a pirate in his lands of course he hated pirate's and had them put in prison cells if they commited a crime and other than that they weren't allowed in his lands,his son had wanted to meet a pirate,his wife well ex was caught cheating on him so she was banned from the land his son was 16 and he was 34 years old he had his son when he was 16…..now he was running after a pink haired pirate and so were the soilders and his son she had just made it to the peer when she turned around everyone gasped……she was beautiful and his age and and it couldn't be it was sakura is old best friend when they were kids she had run away and before she did she said that she was going to be a pirate he just never believed her….but as it would seem he didn't recognize her

"catch her"minato ordered but she looked at him and gazed into his eye's and everyone followed her gaze to his eye's but looked quickly back at her

"Iie,it would seem you have forgotten me ,your old ,guess what I really am sakura"she said a look of recognition crossed over his face and before he could say anything else she jumped off the fifty foot peer into the water below and swam back to her ship

"sir,did you know her"hinata,naruto's girl friend asked as they went inside later

"yes ,long ago I was in love with her and she was in love with me but we were being forced to marry to other people she told me she was not willing to do that to herself and me and told me she was going to become a pirate I thought I convinced myself not to love her but today,today I find that I wasn't to convinced I must see her again….hold her again"minato said his son listening intently as were tsunade,jiraiya,sarutobi and asuma kurenai,kakashi and everyone they saw the pain in his eye's from loving her so much and thought to do something about it to get her in his arms again freely

a couple of days later sakura was sitting on her ship again……she was captain of this ship and they had started to form a conspiracy because they wanted her to be happy and if she didn't get to the man minato namikaze(they knew the name because she talks in her sleepwell screms so loud cuz her room in the ship is sound proof and locked )who owned the land so they forced her to go back to the land to capture that man they weren't going to hurt anyone,but if he struggled she was to knock him out as anko said and before they planned that she made them take the ship saying that anko was now captain and she was leaving and she left even after the crying of the crew ended

sakura got onto the beach of the land called pearl and saw a man walking on the beach…..it was minato he heard someone and glanced out of his eye's to see her boots

"what are you doing in my lands….you dirty sleeze-bag"he said

"is that anyway to treat a woman…minato"she asked softly he quickly got up

"why is it that you are here"he asked

"because,because I love you I'm sorry but I always will even if you don't love me back"she said turning around to walk away when he grabbed her pulled her into a hug from behind and said "don't leave me…..please…..you can stay in my mansion ……just please don't leave me I will make it were you can still be and act as a pirate and make it were you are the only pirate allowed around here……..don't leave me"he said"I love you"he turned he around and kissed her and they headed up to his mansion to his room and into his bed (you can imagine what they did)

**was** **it bad or good **

**please review it's expected if you hate it**


End file.
